Blind dance
by inactiveGE
Summary: Haruhi is coerced into her local highschool's dance, on a blind date, and the Host club, not willing to risk her safety, escort her. Little of HikaHaru and just twinsxhiharu in general.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ouran Highschool host club does not belong to me. I am making no profit off this.**

A/N: Just a little something that had to be written, couldn't get it out of my head. I thought this was somethign that might actually happen in the anime... well, most of it.

* * *

Because Haruhi was on scholarship, she was required to represent the school at certain functions. 

Because she was part of the Host club, she had to entertain at many functions.

But because of the combined efforts of her father and neighbor/landlady, she was forced to attend one specific function.

A high school dance.

And not as a host member, but as an actual girl, to accompany her neighbor's son, who had been unable to procure a date.

And because, when Tamaki suggested they all condescend to go to the commoner's fair, (in order to get closer to Haruhi), she had been forced to decline. Followed afterwards by a forced explanation.

Haruhi never lied. And she didn't see the point in telling a half truth this time, so she just explained that she was accompanying her neighbor's son to a high school dance because he didn't have a date.

The room was very silent for a few moments, until Tamaki's cry was heard, in reaction to the word 'date'.

While Hunny and Mori observed Tamaki's actions and told him he was acting like a child (Tamaki looks at the huge bunny Hunny is holding in his miniature hands), the mood of the twins had also shifted.

"So, who is this guy? Is he from your… past?" Hikaru asked in an edgy voice. He could feel Kaoru's identical agitation, but of course, his twin was better at keeping it to himself.

She shrugged and smiled happily. "No, I don't really know him. My father just told me he had talked to our neighbor and her son didn't have a date." Suddenly, her expression grew cold as she muttered "and He just offered my services up a little to happily." Then she laughed nervously as everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at her.

Suddenly growing serious again, Tamaki stood tall and walked over. He had the same look on his face as when he had saved her from the fall off the cliff at the beach.

"You don't… know him." It wasn't a question, but she responded to it anyways.

"No."

"And yet… you're going to go on a date with him… even though you've never met him." She affirmed with a nod.

The usually bubbly Hunny sighed. She turned her head shocked at the unusual display of seriousness. But it seemed everyone in the room was looking at her as if she had done something wrong.

"Wh-"

"Haruhi, you can't just give your hand to any stranger who asks."

"Especially if you've never seen their face."

Hikaru and then Kaoru spoke, now on either side of Tamaki as they walked toward her, backing her up against a wall as they talked.

"Don't you know..."

"…It's dangerous like that?"

"It's irresponsible of you…"

"…and besides…"

"if he's a commoner…"

Tamaki burst in between the two as she was against the wall, nervous at the looks on their faces.

"HE COULD BE A ROBBER! OR A RAPIST! OR A MURDERER…"

She suddenly realized where this was going and walked away.

She wasn't really listening as Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in every so often in Tamaki's tirade, and she went to get a drink of water, where she saw Kyouya standing.

Before she spoke to him, he got a call and walked away. She rolled her eyes and sighed, enjoying her water. It's not like she had really wanted to go to this thing anyways.

And then she had heard those words.

"And that is why the host club is going to accompany you!"

She paused her train of thought, trying to concentrate on breathing.

Then, slowly, very slowly, she turned around in her stool and asked quietly. "What?"

Tamaki did not stop. "We're going to accompany you to make sure this commoner is not a hoodlum who will put my precious daughter in danger. For this specific event, the host club will not be your companions so much as your body guard, because it is our duty to protect our own…" she noticed him going into another rant again.

Looking around, she saw the idea was not met with much opposition, as Hunny looked bright-eyed, and talked animatedly to Mori about how fun it would be to interrogate her date.

This scared Haruhi a bit, but she put her mind off it as Kyouya came back beside her, and watched emotionlessly through his glasses.

"So you don't have a problem with this? After all, there's nothing to gain." She said quietly, watching the procession with him.

He adjusted his glasses,and sighed sadly. "Even if I was to refuse, Tamaki would not remember a refusal, he would find a way to get into my room while I'm asleep, and it will end up like the other day when I met you at the market."

Haruhi shivered at the memory.

That afternoon, she leaves with a cold feeling in her stomach.

On the day of the dance, she woke up early. She had been plotting since the Host club had announced three days ago that they would accompany her.

She figured they might know where she lived, but if she could get dressed and out of her apartment before they came, they wouldn't know where to look.

And so she was out of the shower and dressed by twelve, thinking she could kill the extra hours by getting to know her date over a snack or something.

She quickly swung the door open, purse in hand, about to step out.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten one minor factor.

Hikaru and Kaoru liked to dress their 'toy' sometimes.

They stood there, together, smirking at her. "Going somewhere?" Kaoru asked, being the first to step in.

She tried to close the door but Hikaru reached out with his hand and blocked it from swinging on them, pushing it open to let himself in.

She backed away. Maybe she could dash out a window?

They had brought their twin maids…

Escape was futile.

As the maids fussed over her in the bathroom, Kaoru flipped through the channels on the TV, and Hikaru talked to her through the door, leaning back against the wall of the bathroom.

"I don't know why you didn't expect us to come." He could feel her grumbling as makeup was applied, and grinned.

"Well, maybe I thought you all thought I was competent enough to dress myself!"

"But Haruhi, this is fun, don't you think?" Kaoru chimed in, his voice pleading.

"It's not like I've ever told you how to dress!"

Hikaru and Kaoru chose to ignore this statement.

"The others should be by in the next half hour. They're all coming in Tamaki's limo. You and your date can ride in ours."

"For more privacy."

"Will you two be riding in it?" She asked after a moment of silence.

They responded in unison. "Yes."

She sighed. The most privacy she could hope for, of course.

Finally, she stepped out, the maids stepping aside to present her.

She blushed as the two looked at her shocked.

And then Hikaru began to stroke his chin. Meanwhile, Kaoru walked over.

"It looks good…"

"But there's something missing."

The twin maids just stood with inanimate gazes as Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her into her bathroom again.

She was shocked as she was pushed in and the door closed. The twins suddenly switched positions.

In a way they had almost thrown her and momentarily, they had let go, so she was falling. But then she fell against a warm chest, arms enfolding around her, and her chin was lifted up by the hands of Hikaru who bend down slowly.

"Haruhi…"

"This is our world." It was Kaoru whispering into her ear from behind.

"And we'll acknowledge you had a past."

"But don't keep us out of your life anymore."

"There's a reason we gave you"

"A phone, you know."

She closed her eyes, as she allowed herself to relax in the combined embrace. It was okay… if it was with them.

When had she begun to think like that?

Hikaru chuckled. "You look so cute."

Her eyes snapped open as she felt Hikaru's breath on her face.

He never broke eye contact with her as her lowered his face to hers, his grip on her shoulders tightening.

It was as the doorbell rang that she was receiving with a kiss on each cheek at once.

Then Hikaru stepped back, smirking, and Kaoru squeezed her in his embrace. Hikaru swung the bathroom door open, stepping aside, and Kaoru pushed her out, stumbling through the doorway.

Taking her forearm in stride, Hikaru steadied her and told her to sit on the couch, he and Kaoru would get the door.

The door opened and, as she expected, there stood the Host club.

"My daughter!" Tamaki says, a little bit too overjoyed.

"Is he here yet?" Hunny asks, looking around the room as he walks in with Mori behind him, his bunny in hand.

And, as expected, Kyouya bowed and said her name in acknowledgement.

On the couch opposite her, Tamaki took the middle seat, twins on either side of him, legs crossed. Hunny sat on Mori's lap, singing a little tune, and, as usual, Kyouya stood aloof, writing in his little agenda.

She sighed and offered to prepare some tea.

She only slightly wished she could understand the mutterings going on between them a room away.

After she had served the tea, she was about to sit when the doorbell rang again.

Sighing, she stood again, but Hikaru and Kaoru were already speeding past her.

"We'll get it, Haruhi, don't you worry about it." They yelled... a cosplay of a trial, she thought somewhat sarcastically.

Looking at the calculative faces of the rest of them, she sighed. She'd go make another cup of tea.

"Bring the accused in!" She heard Tamaki shout, and she began stirring a little faster, try to save her guest from as much agony as possible.

"Yes, Milord." She heard the twins shout in unison. She rolled her eyes, and then began to hear nervous laughter… that must be the boy.

She brought out the readied tea and observed the boy.

She didn't know him.

He had short, but floppy black hair, and wore thick rimmed glasses. He was just about Haruhi's height, maybe a little shorter, and he was shaking as he was led to the empty couch opposite the host club.

She walked over and smiled cheerily at him. "Sorry for all this, I tried to get out sooner but they caught me, so please don't hate me after this."

She handed him his tea but was slightly annoyed when the twins grabbed her elbows before she could sit next to him, and dragged out an isolated chair for her to sit the end of the two couches, as if just an observer to the 'trial'.

Tamaki leaned forward, a grin on his face.

The interrogation last longer than Haruhi had intended, and it was a bit more extensive than she had hoped.

Even Hunny had his own load of questions.

All these questions ranged from his mother's and father's families to his blood type.

Even Kyouya had his own word in, when asking if he had a passport, any jobs, and future ambitions.

Finally, after she had had it and exploded that they'd never actually get to the dance if they continued on like this, Tamaki hung his head and grimly said he deemed the boy not a rapist.

The boy himself- Miyu, was taken aback by this, and stuttered as he was led to the door by Haruhi.

While she didn't look back at the crowd following them down the stairs, she had noticed the odd glances that Hikaru had thrown at them.

In the limo Kaoru had indicated was theirs, she tried to ignore the two glaring boys sitting across from Miyu and herself, as she tried to stoke up conversation with him.

Takashi

"I'm sorry it took so long, they're all a bit childish sometimes."

"It's okay." He said, smiling his first sincere smile.

She giggled. "You know, you look cute when you smile." She said, leaning back and finally relaxing, since now he was.

He blushed as he leaned back too.

"Hey, Miyu-chan, want to play a game?" Hikaru asked, grinning evily along with Kaoru.

"W…what game?"

"We call it…"

"Whoever finds the other person's weakness first wins game." They said together.

"Uh…"

"We go first. Your weakness is that you're afraid of-"

"Miyu, I'll tell you there weakness. One is that they're afraid of you and actually feel threatened. Another is that they're naive and oblivious to the real world. In a way, they have the same mentality of a four year old, and sometimes they dress that way to."

Further and further she degraded them, quite fed up with their behavior, they seemed to shrink as Miyu laughed at his date's witty behavior.

Quietly they dialed a number and put the phone between their ears.

"Milord, plan A failed." Hikaru said.

He screamed for a moment before saying drastically, "Then we must move to plan B."

"Yes, Milord." Kaoru said, a soldier taking his duties.

After they hung up, Hikaru looked at him. "What's plan B?"

Kaoru looked at him, then leaned back, shrugging his shoulders and closed his eyes. "What was plan A?" He smirked, opening one eye to turn his glance towards him.

Hikaru matched his smirk and leaned back, tuning out Haruhi the rest of the way. It looks like both had tuned out their lord when he had lectured about his plans.

They'd deal with the kid later.

They arrived at a hotel, which surprised Haruhi as she hadn't been told where it was and she had actually expected it to be at the school.

Walking inside, she was impressed with the renting of the grand ballroom, and acquirement of beautiful decorations.

The rest of the members of the Ouran High school Host club, however, were left unimpressed.

"Hey, Haruhi, what's with the commoners looking at us?" Says Hikaru.

"It's a sad, but undeniable truth, my friends, that once we are hosts, we can never turn off our charm. So, while we must watch Haruhi at all costs, we may also indulge a few ladies in the art of happiness through charm." Tamaki was grinning proudly at his selfless speech.

To be honest, Haruhi knew they were staring because… well… they were rich kids.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and asked her date if maybe he'd like to get some punch?

She was surprised to already find Hunny there with Mori, finding the little cake stash, while girls around him cooed at his cuteness, never guessing he was a senior.

As she danced, she noticed twins on either side of her, dancing indifferently with random partners. They kept glancing and winking at her, and she was beginning to get annoyed.

Meanwhile, Tamaki is entertaining a group of girls with his quiet serenades, and Kyouya stands by, writing in his notebook, no matter how many girls try to distract him.

Haruhi remembers what he had told her when he was rude to the girls in the fast food place. _Nothing to gain._

He would not do his host act here, among people who meant nothing.

She shook her head and thought maybe… they were quiet enough so that she wouldn't have to notice them.

Of course, that was easily ruined within a few moments.

A high-pitched scream emerged from… none other than Tamaki's group of girls.

A somewhat tall, think girl with glossy golden brown locks, blue eyes, and an upturned nose that promised no mercy, was angry that Tamaki had spilled punch on her shoes.

Honestly, Haruhi knew he hadn't exactly done this, because Tamaki spent so much time with liquid in his hand and ladies in the vicinity that he had already worked out all the strategies on how not to spill anything. So it was definitely an accident that was maybe 1 percent Tamaki's fault.

Still, the girl was squealing and about to cry about her 'brand new shoes' her daddy had 'just bought her'.

She knew also that, to Tamaki, this complaint made no sense, as shoes could be rebought. However, he did offer to pay for them.

Twice as much.

"You dare insult me?" She screamed, and walked away, calling him a jerk.

The boy was near tears, and Kyouya merely glanced from his papers, then went back down.

No matter how much the other girls tried to console him, he would not give in, as he hated making girls cry.

And while this display was overdramatic, Haruhi knew it was genuine for him, and so she excused herself momentarily from her date, who had stopped dancing to watch the whole thing, and walked over.

The girls stared at her qide-eyed and parted a path for her. She didn't exactly understand the looks, but ignored them. She stood before Tamaki, and sighed. "You look very handsome tonight." It was in a monotonous tone, and held no sincerity in it.

Immediately, he stood and his eyes were bright as he looked at Haruhi. "My sweet Haruhi, you are so kind and selfless to appreciate one's aesthetics, but have you any idea that the sound of your voice soothes me far more than any compliment. Will you dance with your daddy!"

"No." It was flat out, and it almost killed him again.

"But I have-"

"Hell no." She said again, walking away.

She sighed to her date. "That's done, would you like some cake?" She smiled again.

He blushed, and nodded.

As she was at the refreshments table with Miyu, some girls turned to them. "Hey, Miyu, your Mom had to ask for you to get a date?" She said, grinning evily.

Her companions laughed. Haruhi heard their low murmurs, 'looser' 'baby' 'mama-s boy'.

"Hey! That's not nice." She said, a little angry that Miyu just stood there.

"No, Haruhi, they'r right." He said, holding her back. "I'm all of those things… I couldn't even ask you face to face." He didn't meet her eyes.

She glared at them as they walked away and giggled.

"She's not any better… she only thinks she's better because she goes to that fancy school now. She's all stuck up because these rich kids made her think they_ like_ her."

Haruhi was shocked, and she let it show on her face. She had forgotten… what it was like to really be teased. It had been so long since she had been in that environment.

But then she remembered middle school… it had been full of teasing. She had never really socialized. They all considered her as much of a geek as Miyu was probably considered.

Hunny and Mori had heard this, eating cake at the other side of the table. Hunny walked towards them. "Hey, Haruhi, is that okay? I don't think it's nice that they're insulting you." He said quietly, all cuteness gone. She could see Mori was also a bit angered as well.

"It's okay, Hunny, Mori, it's normal for high school, and I went through it in middle school. I had just forgotten what it felt like…"

She walked off with Miyu, letting him know they really shouldn't care.

Midway into another dance with him was when Tamaki unexpectedly broke in, catching them both off guard and giving him just enough time to securely wrap Haruhi in his arms.

"I heard they've been teasing you." He said quietly, a frown on his face. "Let's leave now, these commoners do not deserve your presence."

Damn the little spy.

"Tamaki, teasing is a part of growing up, it's normal." She tried to earnestly explain again. He objected, but she turned him down, and gave him a hard look. "I'm staying, and that's final."

He sighed, and then began crying out as the twins just as skillfully twirled her away from him and into their own arms.

"The rest of them… those outside…"

"They're our toys."

"But they're the ones we throw away."

"We like dancing with you, Haruhi." They both winked suddenly, and smiled, as they twirled her into Mori's arms.

Mori had Hunny on his back, clinging onto the taller man's shoulders easily.

Hunny spoke of the fun they were sort of having, but he was sure it was much more fun if they all went to the beach again, or maybe went to get ice cream, or maybe went to get cake…

He finished off by telling her "They're not allowed to hurt you." A serious look on his face, and Mori looked down at her solemnly, and in his eyes she saw the unmistakable unanimity between them.

She was shocked beyond belief however, when she was in Kyouya's arms, as no notepad of calculations was sharing her place.

He danced well, waltzing traditionally as the others, only in a much more formal manner.

It wasn't until the end that he actually spoke.

"Be careful of them."

And then she twirled into the snack table.

Hunny was there… again, entertaining even more fans. She braced her hands on the table and looked around for Miyu. She had been away from him for a while now.

She saw him talking to the blonde girl whom Tamaki had spilled punch on, and her friend.

She didn't trust the looks of them, as they were looking at Miyu with a sort of malice. Miyu's shoulders were slumped as they began to laugh in high pitched squeals at him, and he walked away.

She met him half way and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

She could feel the glares of the twins and Tamaki at the show of affection, but she rolled her eyes to them. Miyu lifted his eyes to her face, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he stuttered for words.

"W…would you dance a slow dance with me, Haruhi?"

And, of course, with their super human spying abilities, the twins objected loudly, and Tamaki's little volcanic eruptions took place once more. But she smiled at him and agreed to one.

He placed his hands respectfully above her hips, and did not seek to get any closer than necessary. She noticed this, and grinned.

She didn't understand the nervousness in his eyes, or the knitting of his brows, as if troubled.

But before she had a chance to ask, he whispered "S…sorry…"

And without another word spoken she felt her dress ripped off her to reveal her very naked breasts.

Unfortunately, with the top slipped off, the bottom had nothing to support it, and thankfully, she wore underwear.

She stood still from the betrayal, her body felt cold. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest, and she looked frightening in her pose that even those who dared to laughed in the audience felt uneasy.

Reminiscent of the bathroom scene however, she felt two arms turn around her and wrap her into Kaoru's chest, while the flying figure of both Hikaru and Tamaki kicked Miyu to the floor.

And then, very quickly, Hunny ran them out of the room and ushered them into the limo, and the twins handed her a spare shirt.

"One of Kyouya's." They responded. "He never told us why. Now we know."

"We shouldn't have let that happen. We're sorry, Haruhi." Kaori said, bowing his head along with his brother.

"It wasn't your responsibility to take care of me to begin with." She tried to affirm. She was slightly angered too. But her anger was one of coolness, precise, indifferent, and dangerous.

"Haruhi, don't be an idiot." It was Hikaru. "We've been taking care of you since day one. You're our responsibility now, not just me and Kaoru's, but all of the host club. Because you're to ignorant to realize you can't handle everything."

"Hikaru, the way the host club lives is isolated."

"We're isolated for a reason. We're isolated because we know that the rest of the world is full of stupid people. People who are too afraid to do anything worth it. That's what happened here, Haruhi, don't you see? They feared you because you didn't belong to their world anymore, because you belonged to us. And they wanted to make you pay."

"You can't say that about all of them. Some of them didn't even know!"

"That didn't stop them from teasing you before, did it? They always knew you wouldn't follow their same routes of high school, their set lives. They knew in middle school that you would succeed over them. Why can't you just stop being an idiot and accept you're different from them? You're to ideal for your own good."

She was exploding.

Kaoru watched the display sadly. If Hikaru was getting into such an argument, if he was getting this passionate over Haruhi's protection and safety, this insistent that she joined their world…

"_It will always be you and me, Kaoru." _Hikaru had told him once when he sensed his agitation about Haruhi. He wished he could trust his brother's instincts on this.

But, then, Hikaru shared everything with him, so maybe, just maybe, there was a chance Haruhi would just be an extension of the two.

Finally, Haruhi demanded to be taken back in.

"But they disrespected you." Kaoru said, teacher chastising student for misconduct.

However, they saw the determination in her eyes, and they guided her in, but each of them held one of her hands.

As they stepped inside, the crowd parted for her, looking at her with awe evident in their faces. Some maybe envy?

A circle had formed, the music had stopped.

In the center of the circle stood Kyouya and Tamaki, standing at different angles.

At Tamaki's feet was the huddled form of Miyu.

At the side of the circle, where Kyouya's line of vision was directed, there were two girls being held by Mori firmly, and Hunny was in front of them, his arms crossed, and a fierce look in his eyes that no one wanted to meet. The two girls were the ones that had teased Miyu beofre, and had screamed about Tamaki's clumsiness before that.

"..To have planned such a prank was low, even for one of your status, and I assure you the consequences will be immediate and misfortunate for you…"

Kyouya was pulling out his connections again, and for once Haruhi was grateful for them.

Meanwhile, Tamaki seemed to be having a stare down with the crowd, and it looked as if he had already given one of his passionate lectures.

Even Kyouya grew silent, however. She could hear the calm anger in his tense voice as well.

They all looked at her, as she stepped in the middle of the circle, the twins around her.

"Let's go." She said, looking straight at Miyu. Comforting squeezes went to her hands. Her eyes were dull, they were cold, and when Miyu felt the gaze on him, and valiantly tried to meet them, as punishment for him, he couldn't withstand it more than a second. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

Without another word, Hunny and Mori left the girls there, shaking, following Tamaki and Kyouya, out the door. But none of them left without a backwards glance.

As they left, students had the distinct feeling of loosing something that couldn't be regained… after they had left, so had everyone else.

Riding in the spacious limo, Haruhi smiled as her friends suggested going to get some ice cream, or maybe go to the beach. Maybe… maybe it was okay to just remain in their world. Maybe… maybe they were all she needed. At least, that's how it was right now.

* * *

So, little optimistic there, open ended, I'm a twins/Haruhi fan, no matter which combination you put it. review please? 


End file.
